


【IBSM/SMIB】大型犬與他的飼主

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [2]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋戀愛的小故事。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai, ibsm, smib
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 3





	【IBSM/SMIB】大型犬與他的飼主

「志摩—！你看那邊！可以撈金魚欸我們去撈！」

「冷靜一點，撈了你也沒時間照顧吧。」

隨便伸手一抓就揪住了連帽衫的帽兜，志摩對於如何抓住這隻大型犬的牽繩也是愈來愈上手了。

撈到了我就會照顧的嘛。伊吹噘起嘴，像小孩子一般耍賴，而志摩的腦海裡不知怎的浮現一隻拉不拉多犬坐在魚缸旁傻乎乎地咧嘴喘氣的樣子。

還來不及說些什麼讓伊吹打退堂鼓，下一秒他又被別的東西吸引目光。

「那不然玩那個！套圈圈總可以了吧！」

接著不由分說拉著志摩就往攤位走去。

志摩雖然裝模作樣嘆了一大口氣，其實心裡也很清楚，對於伊吹的要求他是從來也無法強硬拒絕的。

跟著伊吹穿過參加廟會的重重人牆，志摩看著他興致勃勃付錢之後接過一盒塑膠圓圈，一轉眼間就套中了好幾個，讓圍觀的孩子們佩服地拍手叫好。

然而志摩知道，甚至彷彿理所當然，伊吹轉身之後，那驕傲自滿的目光，自始至終只會落在他身上。

「志摩ちゃん！這個給你！」

將剛剛贏來的布娃娃塞進志摩手裡，伊吹炫耀的模樣簡直像把木棍子咬回來給主人等待稱讚的狗狗。

「這是……？」

「跟ポリ丸很像吧！志摩ちゃん很喜歡ポリ丸吧！」

說長得像，其實也只是一隻穿著警察制服的狗狗玩偶而已，甚至連犬種都不一樣。真要說的話，那瞇著的眼睛還和眼前的大型犬比較像。

「……那我就收下了。」

他怎麼能抗拒那真切澄澈的視線呢。

「志摩！那邊還有，我們去那邊看！」

沒等志摩回應，伊吹又遁入人群中，但志摩從來都不擔心會和他走散。

「志摩ちゃん！這邊這邊！有糖葫蘆欸！」

因為他的戀人，即使身處茫茫人海中，仍總是像煙火一般閃亮耀眼啊。

「嗯，這就來了。」

志摩沒有意識到，自己的嘴角也漾開了最純粹的笑意。


End file.
